


Mustafar Fires

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Descent to the Dark Side, F/M, Fire, Gen, Hate, Mask, Mustafar (Star Wars), References to Domestic Violence and Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Anakin, his fortress, and his burning memories.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 3





	Mustafar Fires

Metal Fortress

Metal and minerals harvested from its lava: that was the only value Mustafar had, the only reason the Techno Union had bothered to acquire the planet three hundred years prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars. When he was newly named—fresh from his slaughter at the Jedi Temple—Vader had come to Mustafar at his Master’s bidding and slain the heads of the Techno Union and other Separatist leaders. He had used the metal from their mines to build his own imposing fortress on Mustafar. The hard metal fortress reminded him of himself, whom he had to be.

Seismic Upheaval

Mustafar was a world in constant seismic upheaval. The tectonic plates continually scraping against each other caused the volcanic eruptions for which the planet was infamous. The seismic chaos had begun, Vader understood from his research, when Lady Corvax had thrust this once lush garden world out of orbit to be dueled over by the gas giants Jestefad and Lefrani. The warring influences of the gravity from these gas giants had made Mustafar molten. Lady Corvax had devastated a planet to save her husband. Vader understood that too. He would’ve watched the galaxy burn to save the woman he’d loved. 

Forged in Fire 

Metal was strong, but it only became strong by being forged in fire. Fire gave metal its strength and shape. Like metal, Vader had been forged to strength and shape in the fires of Mustafar. Fire had seared away the arm he hadn’t lost to Dooku and his legs. Fire had replaced his natural limbs with cybernetic ones. Fire had scorched his lungs and throat so that he could only breathe encased in a black helmet and suit. Fire had stripped away his soft skin, leaving hard burns behind. Fire had left him with a blazing hatred and flaming purpose.

Impenetrable Mask

Vader’s black mask and body suit were impenetrable. Alone in his suit, buried behind his dark mask, he was by himself and could pretend that he had always been so. He could imagine that he’d never had a mother to worry over him and kiss away the pain of his bruises and cuts. He could convince himself that he’d never had a best friend whom he’d tried to kill and who had abandoned him to die in a bed of lava. He could tell himself that he’d never had a wife he’d choked while she was pregnant with his child. 

Shift in Body and Spirit 

The shift in body and spirit that had overcome Vader as he lay in that blazing bed of lava had been no less severe than the one Musafar had experienced centuries ago when Lady Corvax ripped it out of orbit, swallowing it in flames. All memory of love and laughter was burned away from him, so that only a crust of callous cruelty remained. Any joy he’d once felt in Padme’s presence was replaced with searing jealousy. Any friendship he’d once felt for Obi-Wan turned to adamantine fury and a flaming desire for vengeance. He’d become the Mustafar fires.


End file.
